Horrible Liar OS
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Entry for Scene Stealers Contest- Summary: What if Bella didn't believe a word Edward said when he attempted to leave her in chapter 3 of New Moon? How might the story change when you trust the love you have in your heart?


**Scene Stealers Contest Entry**

**Title: Horrible Liar**

**Book and Chapter you are stealing:**** New Moon – Chapter 3**

**Penname: Kagome Hanyou **

**Word Count: 1,352**

**Rating: PG13**

**Beta-reader: EnyaCullen4Ever**

**Disclaimer: Characters are SM's (or disclaimer of your choice)**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't believe a word Edward said when he attempted to leave her in chapter 3 of New Moon? How might the story change when you trust the love you have in your heart?**

.net/~scenestealerscontest

**_Came in at 18th place._**

* * *

"We need to talk," Edward leaned against a tree, staring at me, his expression indecipherable and emotionless.

"Okay, so let's talk already, I have homework," I said bluntly, I attempted to sound brave and bored but inside I was worried to death. What did he want to talk about?

He closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I knew this was coming; the _when_ was still the question. I thought I was ready for when this day came but I was unprepared.

"Okay, so Carlisle and Esme can move away and in another year–"

"Bella, it's time. We have always moved as a family unit. We're all going together."

His answer bewildered and confused me.

"When you say _we_–," I whispered but also sounded incredulous.

"I mean my family and…myself." His words were hollow and forced; he was trying to convince himself.

I shook my head back and forth, attempting to shake off the laughter I felt, bubbling up in my stomach. Edward waited without any sign of eagerness. It took a few minutes before I could find my voice.

"Okay," I said. "When do you plan on leaving, I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"And where is that, Antarctica? Anywhere you go is right for me, you know that." I asked sarcastically**. **Did he honestly believe his own words?

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was about to laugh out loud. "Not good for me, compared to what? Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jacob?"

"My world is not for you. You flourish in the sunlight," he said angrily. My stubbornness was starting to get to him.

"Is this because of what happened with Jasper? It wasn't his fault; I'm the klutz – that was nothing, Edward! Absolutely nothing!" I crossed my arms and tilted my head somewhat to the darkening sky. "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"And you think that leaving and breaking my heart is what's best for me. _No_! If this is about my soul, I. Don't. Care!" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me and Edward flinched somewhat. "Carlisle told me about how you view your soul, if you have a body, you have a soul. This is my body…let me decide what to do with my soul. If I want to go cliff diving or ride a motorcycle, I will! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – you have absolute possession of it already!"

Edward took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a long moment, his eyes unfocused on the leaves below him. His mouth contorted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up at me, his eyes were unusual, harder – like the liquid gold had turned to solid amber.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words unhurriedly and specifically, his cold eyes were on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, mystified at the way they sounded in my own voice. He was really trying hard now. "What a load of crock."

"No I don…wait, what?" He stared at me dumbly, as if he had heard me wrong.

I stared, unconvinced, into his eyes. He stared back, his mouth agape like a goldfish. His eyes were like topaz – luminous, clear, and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, as if I could actually see his soul.

"For someone who survives by lying, you're a horrible liar. And you call me a terrible liar?" I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded, I wanted so badly to erupt into laughter right now. Ever since the night he had saved me in Port Angeles, he had told me repeatedly about his feeling, drilling into me how much he loves me. Why would that change in less than a day, all because his brother reacted to what he does naturally?

He looked away, searching for words to contradict me, and then he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. However, what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _worn-out _from pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back in my direction. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't. You can't do this to me!" My voice was strained and my throat tight, as I tried to keep a straight face and play along with his lie. He just stared at me, his eyes narrowing; he must have realized the tone and humor in my voice.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and I lost it.

The hilarity of the situation broke free and erupted from my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again only to continue laughing again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion; he looked beside himself in confusion. I tried again. "I'm not good for you…are you kidding me? Your entire family has said I'm the best thing to happen to you – ever," I was laughing so hard now that I grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees. "How many times have you told me you love me, in just this last week? I've been told that vampires never change and when they do, it's irrevocable and permanent. There is no way you can just shut off your love for me like a light switch."

Edward was still speechless and he fell to his knees beside me, his worry for my safety evident on his face. His hands were twitching, as if they wanted to touch me but he dared not chance it.

I leaned toward Edward and gazed attentively into his topaz orbs. "There is something important you need to remember my darling emo, vampire," I smiled sweetly then leaned up on my knees, placing my face inches from his. "Swans mate for life."

"I told you she wouldn't buy it."

A dainty singsong voice echoed through the trees and I looked in the direction of the rustling bushes. Alice hopped from the thick bushes, a huge smile on her face and she pounced on me, taking me into her arms securely.

"I told you she wouldn't believe a word you said. When are you going to learn, you can't bet against me?" she winked at Edward and we dissolved into a fit of giggles, clinging to each other. He rolled his eyes at the pair of us.

Before I could process what had happened, I found myself ripped from Alice's arms and pulled to Edward's chest and before I could blink, his lips came down on mine hungrily. Edward had never kissed me this passionately before and I hope he never stops.

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

I paid little thought to the receding footsteps on the dry leaves; all of my attention was being wrapped around this vampire. I released his lips just enough so I could whisper against his lips. "I love you with all my heart and always will."

Edward let out a small sob then pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you so much. I'm so very sorry-"

"Shut up…" I interrupted the ramblings he was about to start and slammed my lips back to his.

There was no way I was going to let him freak out because of what him and his family are and attempt to lie to me then leave me behind, ever. I was his and he was mine, nothing was going to change that, ever. In addition, despite what he told himself and others, he was a horrible liar when it came to me.


End file.
